This Old House
by CIAChick
Summary: Postep for Live and Let Diorama. Luke would you shut up? My life is here.


Ever since he was a little boy, Luke remembered admiring the Twickham house. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe it looked like something out of the books he read or the few movies he watched with his mother. Maybe because his parents had always commented on it during their walks around the town, as he would run ahead of them, trying to catch the fireflies in the dusk. Maybe because contrary to what Dean had said, he wanted Lorelai to see that he could provide her with nice things. Maybe because he thought it would be impressive to the Gilmores. Maybe just because.

At the same time, through his various repairs he'd earned a respect and admiration for Lorelai's house and now that he returned there almost every evening, it was becoming more and more like a home to him. He loved seeing Lorelai curled up on the couch waiting for him or sometimes it was the other way around, he'd be watching a game on TV as she came home late from the inn. He felt comfortable there, more comfortable than he ever had in the townhouse with Nicole or even his apartment with Rachel. As much as he liked having Lorelai to come home to, he enjoyed it even more when Rory was home as well. The house always seemed to be full of Rory and Lorelai's laughter or late night chatter. He would sneak down to the kitchen in the mornings to make breakfast for his girls, much to their delight.

He returned home this evening to find Lorelai sprawled across her bed upstairs. He gave her a kiss and sank down next to her. Lorelai curled up, resting her head on Luke's leg. "I'm exhausted," she sighed. "Being a mom is hard."

"You'd forgotten?"

"Nah, Rory just never really needed to be parented. I'm not sure she was ever a little kid." Rory was still a little kid to Luke. He remembered coming into the diner in her various Halloween costumes: a pumpkin, tiger, and an angel or fairy, something with wings.

"How is she?"

"Rory's…" Lorelai swallowed.

"She'll be okay." Luke assured her.

"I can manage Rory. It's taking care of Kirk at the last minute and I don't know where Paris is…"

"Paris is here?"

"It's a long story." Lorelai rolled her eyes. She sat up, rocking back on her elbows as she studied Luke. "But it's good to see you. I've missed you."

"Yeah?" He cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah," she smiled, pressing up against his chest as she kissed him. They grew quiet again and Luke absentmindedly ran his fingers through Lorelai's hair.

"I saw Dean today."

"Uh oh," Lorelai grimaced.

"He wouldn't even talk to me, it was ridiculous."

"Did you take him out?" Luke chuckled.

"No. He told me…Lorelai? I know we haven't really talked a lot about…well, we just got back together and--"

"What did he say?" Lorelai's heart fluttered in her chest. She didn't like when Luke acted pensive like this, it scared her.

Luke took a deep, shuddering breath. "That you wanted more than this. And that this is all I would ever be."

"Oh Luke," she breathed, her fingers brushed across his cheek as she sat up to look at him straight on. "You _know_ that's not true. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"You shouldn't stay here because of me, Lorelai." Lorelai's heart plummeted. She couldn't believe he was saying this. God, she wanted to smack Dean. Just because Rory had hurt him didn't mean he knew anything about her life. She and her daughter may have been eerily similar, but they were different in some respects. And she wouldn't give up Luke for anything.

"Luke, would you shut up? My life is here. I have an inn and a home and a great boyfriend. In fact, I think the boyfriend is the best part."

"Really?" A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Really," she implored. He hugged her tightly and she took a deep breath. "I love you," she whispered in his ear. Luke pulled back and looked at her, his eyes trying to read hers. He had only seen her look at him that same way a few times: at her parents' wedding anniversary before everything went to hell, in Doose's when she told him she was all in, and when he showed up at her door that night, the night of their reconciliation. "I love you," she said again. She didn't back down or look away and Luke tried to speak.

"I love you too," he said finally, his voice choked with emotion. Lorelai smiled and kissed him softly. The kiss built quickly and Luke pushed Lorelai back onto the bed, his hands in her hair and his fingers skimming across her skin. His hand was on the hem of her shirt when they both heard a noise downstairs and broke apart.

"Mom?" Rory called. Lorelai sucked in a deep breath and sat up straight.

"Be right there, sweetie." She moved to go downstairs but Luke caught her wrist.

"I'll go." Lorelai gave him an _are you sure_ look, but let him go.

Luke found Rory curled up on the couch as he came downstairs. She looked up, her eyes weak and red-rimmed. "What do you need?"

"Well, I'm pretty hungry but I don't know if I can eat anything."

"I'll fix you something simple. Want some water?" Rory nodded and Luke went into the kitchen. He heard Lorelai's footfalls on the stairs a moment later and the soft tones of she and her daughter, then the canned laughter of a television show. Luke stuck a couple pieces of bread in the toaster and filled up a glass with ice and water, which he delivered to Rory. He stood awkwardly in the living room for a minute until Lorelai patted the couch for him to sit down. He pushed the Twickham house out of his mind and just enjoyed a quiet night with his girls.

To his horror, Taylor hadn't kept his word about their secret. Someone had apparently found out why Luke had been helping out with the house and thanks to the Stars Hollow gossip mill, it was all over town. Almost everyone who came in the diner was congratulating him or letting something slip about how large the house was.

"Luke?"

"What is it, Kirk?" Luke asked as he gave someone their change.

"I hear you're going to buy the Twickham house. But I was planning on purchasing it and moving in with Lulu, like you suggested."

"Oh really, Kirk?"

"Yes, really. Why would I joke about something like that?"

Luke ignored his question. "Where are you going to get the money?"

"I do a fair amount of work around the town. For example, I--"

"I know, Kirk. Believe me, I know."

"I haven't discussed the house with Lulu though yet, so I'll have to wait and see what she says. I'm sure you and Lorelai are very excited about it, but I just thought I'd give you a little friendly competition."

"Oh yeah." Luke nodded. "We are. Good luck talking to Lulu."

"May the best man win." Luke rolled his eyes as Kirk left the diner and scowled at the others who had been watching the exchange with interest. Luke wasn't about to call Lorelai and inform her, he was sure she knew by now and would be flying into the diner at any minute, demanding to know what this was about. But as it got later in the day and he hadn't heard from her, he began to get worried. Surely she knew. Sookie had to have heard something or Jackson would know and he'd be sure to call Sookie. Just when Luke was ready to give in and pick up the phone, Lorelai walked into the diner. Her face was solemn and she let out a long sigh as she sat down at the counter.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "My dad called me today." _Oh_, Luke thought. "He asked if I would come to Friday night dinner, to make my mom happy."

"What did you say?"

"That I'd think about it. It just—gah, I want to know is when is she going to let _me_ be happy."

"I don't know." Luke offers her a weak smile and a kiss on the cheek. "You want some pie?"

"Always."

"Lu?"

"Mmm?" He turned to see her studying him.

"I bet your mom's happy that you're happy."

Luke nodded sadly. "She is. She would be." He clears his throat. "Lorelai, there's something I need to tell you."

"Is it about the Twickham house? Because I've been hearing about that all day." She wouldn't look at him. _Oh no_, he thought.

Luke's heart sank. "Oh, you have?" He touched her hand. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."

"I wasn't too happy when I found out," Lorelai chuckled. "But Sookie calmed me down. She said nothing was set in stone and that you were just thinking about it, that she was sure you would ask me about it before you did anything. Would you have?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted.

"Oh."

"But after today, I'm not sure that's what I want." Lorelai's eyebrows raised at that. He shrugged. "Kirk may end up buying it."

"Are you serious?" Lorelai's eyes widened and she shuddered. "You should buy it just to save it from him."

"Last night, I just—I realized what I'd done. I hadn't told you something. And we said we weren't going to do that anymore. Then today, everyone was congratulating me like we had already reproduced or something…" Lorelai laughed at his disgust.

"They mean well. They just want you to be happy," she said softly.

"I know. I am happy. I just don't think everybody needs to know about it. I'm good with just letting you see it."

"You really are stubborn, Luke Danes." Lorelai couldn't hide her smile. "And even though I wasn't too happy when I found out, it's kind of sweet. You were going to buy us a house. I don't think anyone has bought me a house before," she teased.

"Yeah well," he shrugged, blushing.

"But I love my house. And I want you to love it too. I want you to be comfortable there. I was thinking how silly it was that you keep food in my refrigerator and flannel shirts in a drawer upstairs, but that you don't really _live_ there. We need to change that."

"Lorelai, are you--" His breath caught in his throat.

"You don't have to," she assured. "It's just an idea."

"It's a really great idea," he replied, leaning across the counter to kiss her. "And I do love your house. Eight years of repairs will do that." She smiled and kissed him again.

Lorelai clapped her hands as they broke apart. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I'll move in on one condition. You have to clean out your closet."

"No way." She laughed. "Hey, you know what we should do?" She asked, her eyes twinkling at him.

"What?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say something about slumber parties or watching _Sixteen Candles_.

"Once you get moved in and everything's all arranged, we should invite my parents over for dinner." Luke just looked at Lorelai, surprised. "I know, I know. But I think it would be really good if they could…you know, see us, together. They need to know that you're not leaving. That this is…well--"

"I know," he said softly. "I think that's a great idea."

"You do?" Luke nodded, moving around the counter to envelope her in a hug.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered in her ear.

"Good," she smiled up at him. "Because you're cooking."


End file.
